otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ailith Valoria
Little is publicly known of Ailith Valoria as yet, but one of the things that is known is that she is a former Scourge of Sun's Keep, and only left the Church of True Light because she felt it had 'lost its way'. She still holds to the original faith of the Church (though not its practice prior to its fall). Currently, Ailith serves as an itinerant Paladin. She is known by many mages to be conservative and unforgiving - even harsh - in her views of the Shadow, but has never been seen to do greater harm to a mage than a blow to the cheek - and that, under provocation. History Ailith Kahar remembers very little of her early life - at her best guess, from vague recollection, Galeron was a very minor Baron and held a manor somewhere in the Palace District. What she does remember, and remembers well, was the day - she could not have been more than five - members of the Church took her parents aside one day after services, and then came and told her that the streak of white in her blond hair was a sign that she was blessed, and meant to serve the Light in a 'very special way'. She remembers, in a vague way, that she cried and clung to her parents as she was taken away to Sun's Keep. In her own words, she 'got over it'. For the next fourteen years, Ailith was taught and trained - in weapons, in the use of her powers, in the doctrine of Light over Shadow. Of the necessity of destroying Shadow in all its manifestations, and of being the Light others might be drawn toward and guided by. Dutiful and honorable - in her own way - Ailith embraced it all, forging within it a personal code of conduct to live by and embracing the ideals of the Shadowscourge. This was perhaps made easier in that she was only allowed out of the Keep as a junior membor of any group, under the guidance of more senior Scourges, who were quick to explain why so many bloody measures were necessary. In 625, in the wake of a coup within Sun's Keep, Ailith found her faith in the inerrancy of the Church shaken. The destruction of Halo, following this, she took as a sign that the Church was destined to fall. Faced at the age of nineteen with a crisis of faith, Ailith left Sun's Keep on a personal quest to define herself and her beliefs within the wider Empire, holding that the isolation of her fellow Scourges had only contributed to their downfall. When word of the Shadow Amnesty reached her, Ailith's beliefs were shaken again; her first reaction to the declaration was to hold that Fastheld was setting itself to follow its Church into ruin. And this proved too much for her to tolerate. Continuing her training via the simple means of never running from danger if at all possible, Ailith has worked to hone her skills with weapons and with Light. With the creation of the Ordinators, and the return of the House Orders of Knights, paths have come into being that allowed the young Scourge (for so she still considers herself) to fulfill the work that she believes her Church - and indeed most of Fastheld - has abandoned; to be vigilant against Shadow in all its manifestations. With this in mind, and with the support of her House, the Scourge became an Ordinator, and then the first Knight-Templar, then Canoness, and finally Warpriest of the Imperial Cult. Viewed by many as strict - even harsh - toward the manifestations of Shadow (and by extension, toward the Shadow-Touched), she nevertheless claims a full devotion to Law and to Light, and to the harmonious meeting of the two for the good of the Kingdom. In 628, with the mergence of Houses Mikin and Kahar, Ailith Kahar became Ailith Valoria, and so remains. Seal Ailith seals her personal missives with dark yellow wax - close to a golden hue. She imprints on this her personal seal; the dragon of the Imperial Cult holding in its front claws a radiant sunburst. Present Time Ailith holds the following titles: Warpriest of the Imperial Cult Viscountess of Firewatch Manor Knight of the Order of the Sheltered Flame (once the Broken Shield) Knight of the Royal Order Logs Caelitus Mihi Vires - 'My Strength Is From Heaven' - the Knight's Vigil. A Hard Lesson to Learn - A minor scuffle in Wedgecrest. Mage Hunt: The Report Mage Hunt: The Order A series of logs involving the Canoness and the condemned mage Kallyn Lake. Passing The Torch - becoming the Warpriest. Badges category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree category:Karell Mikin Web Category:Thayndor_Zahir_Web